The present invention generally relates to a system and method for allowing customers and businesses to purchase pre-paid goods and services. The present invention more specifically relates to a system and method for distributing personal identification numbers (PINs) for access to pre-paid goods and services to users over a computer network.
There currently exist xe2x80x9cpre-paidxe2x80x9d telephone cards that allow a customer to purchase a desired amount of long-distance telephone time from a particular telephone service provider. These pre-paid telephone cards are often sold by dealers such as convenience stores or wireless phone stores. Pre-paid telephone cards are also often sold in airports. Vending machines for selling pre-paid telephone cards also have been developed. Each of these pre-paid telephone cards has a specific monetary denomination. For example, a customer could purchase a $10 card, a $20 card, or a $100 card. These pre-paid telephone cards are sold by particular telephone service providers such as ATandT, MCI, Sprint, etc. A customer could, for example, buy a $20 MCI card, which would entitle him or her to $20 worth of long-distance calling service provided by MCI. These cards are referred to as xe2x80x9cpre-paidxe2x80x9d because the customer purchases the long-distance time before he or she actually places the call. This is in contrast to the more typical post-pay service that most telephone customers use with the telephone in their residence or office. With post-pay service, customers are sent a bill on a periodic basis. The customer pays for calls that have already been made, rather than calls that will be made in the future.
Frequently, the pre-paid telephone cards that are sold by dealers or vending machines are of the xe2x80x9cscratch-offxe2x80x9d type. After the customer purchases a card, he or she can scratch off a layer of material which reveals a personal identification number (PIN). The layer of scratch-off material hides the PIN from customers browsing in the store who have not purchased the card. After a customer purchases a card and scratches off the layer of material, the customer can then use the card to place a long-distance call. When the customer wishes to place a long-distance call, he or she dials a special number provided by the telephone service provider. The customer then enters the PIN written on the card. The long distance provider automatically debits the charge of the call from an account associated with the PIN.
As an example, a customer could purchase a $10 MCI card. After the customer rubs off the layer of material, a PIN number 129384348764 is revealed. When the customer wishes to place a long-distance call, the customer dials an MCI access number. The customer then enters PIN 129384348764. The long-distance carrier, MCI, identifies the PIN and recognizes that there is $10 worth of credit in this account. If the customer places a call which lasts 5 minutes and costs 4$, MCI will debit the account so that $6 remains. The next time the customer places a call using that PIN number, the system will find that $6 remains in the account associated with that PIN.
One problem with these pre-paid phone cards is that the cards present a major inventory headache for dealers. There is a lot of work and expense associated with maintaining a filled inventory of cards. First, the dealer or vending machine operator has to predict which cards will be in demand and determine how many cards of each denomination to order for each of various providers. The dealer then has to pay for the desired inventory of cards up front, which requires a significant cash outlay. The dealer then has to keep track of how many cards are left in stock for each service provider and of each different monetary denomination, and determine when to order a new batch of cards. All of these costs associated with filled inventory can be time consuming and expensive for dealers.
Another problem is that these pre-paid telephone cards are especially vulnerable to theft, loss, and other inventory xe2x80x9cshrinkage.xe2x80x9d Because the cards are small, it is easy for a shoplifter to pocket a card unnoticed. Since these cards have a high value to them and are so easy to pocket, dealers which sell these cards are extremely vulnerable to inventory shrinkage.
Vending card machines have been proposed which store personal identification numbers (PINs) in a memory in the machine. A customer can then purchase a pre-paid telephone PIN by inserting cash into the machine. The machine can replenish its stock of PINs when the memory runs out of PINs or on a periodic basis by accessing a remote store of PINs via a modem.
The problem with these vending machines is that there are still significant costs associated with inventorying the PINs. The PINs are retained in a memory in the machine which has a similar effect to storing cards. Once a PIN has been stored in the memory of a particular machine, that PIN becomes unavailable to be used by any other dealer, even if the PIN is never purchased. Additionally, if the machine were to break, or the memory were to be erased, there is a problem determining who is responsible for paying for the PINs that were contained in the memory. Additionally, decisions must still be made how many PINs to store in memory, what monetary denominations to store in memory, and for which providers to store PINs in memory. Therefore, there are still significant inventory costs associated with storing the PINs in the vending machine. Additionally, these proposed vending machines do not provide consumers the ability to obtain a PIN from the convenience of their homes or offices.
Another system which has been proposed is a web site which is accessed over the Internet. A customer can go to this web site and purchase pre-paid telephone service. A PIN is then e-mailed to the customer""s e-mail address. The problem with this service is that a customer must be able to access his or her email account in order to obtain the PIN. Additionally, e-mail is often unsecure. If a computer hacker is xe2x80x9clistening inxe2x80x9d on an individual""s email, then the hacker can steal the PIN and use it for his own purposes. Additionally, if a customer is purchasing a PIN in a convenience store or an airport, the customer will probably not have access to his or her e-mail account. The customer may have to wait to return to his or her home or office to access the PIN. Additionally, e-mail can sometimes be slow and it may take hours or days to retrieve the message from the customers Internet Service Provider (ISP).
What is needed is a secure system that provides PINs for pre-paid goods and services conveniently to customers. What is also needed is a system that relieves dealers such as convenience stores and vending machine operators from the costs associated with maintaining a filled inventory of pre-paid cards and PINs. What is also needed is a system that allows consumers to select from a wide-range of providers and monetary denominations without requiring the dealer to maintain a large filled inventory of cards or predict which type of cards or PINs to order. What is also needed is a secure system for selling pre-paid goods and services which is less vulnerable to theft and other inventory shrinkage. What is also needed is a system that can peform real-time distribution and accounting of personal identification numbers.
The present invention allows a customer to purchase pre-paid amounts of any good or service, such as telephone service, gasoline, electricity, dry-cleaning, bus service, subway service, magazines, newspapers, or bundled goods and services. After the customer purchases a pre-paid amount of a good or service, the customer receives a personal identification number (PIN) which is downloaded in real-time over a network such as the Internet. The PIN is provided over the network xe2x80x9con-demand,xe2x80x9d meaning that the PIN is downloaded over the network immediately or very soon after receiving a request and payment from the customer. The PIN is downloaded over a network in response to the customer""s request, not delivered to the customer hours or days after the request. The PIN is not stored locally at the client terminal used by the customer, but is downloaded over the Internet, thus eliminating any inventory tasks or costs associated with maintaining a filled inventory for the dealer. After the customer receives the PIN, the customer can then use this PIN at any convenient time to access the desired good or service.
The present invention thus provides xe2x80x9cvirtual inventoryxe2x80x9d of pre-paid cards because it removes all the burdens of inventorying pre-paid cards from the dealer. Additionally, it provides xe2x80x9cvirtual distributionxe2x80x9d of telephone cards, because the service providers no longer have to manufacture pre-paid cards and distribute them to the dealers. Because the PINs are delivered on-demand, the present invention provides real-time distribution and accounting. Additionally, the present invention eliminates the inventory shrinkage problem created by the loss and theft of pre-paid cards.
The present invention comprises a system and method for providing a personal identification number (PIN) to a client terminal over a computer network. The invention eliminates all costs associated with filled inventory for dealers selling PINs. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a server receives a request for a PIN over a network, the request originating from a user at a client terminal. The request is associated with a requested monetary unit and a requested provider. The server retrieves from a database a PIN associated with the requested monetary unit and requested provider. The server transmits the retrieved PIN to the client terminal over the network, wherein the PIN is transmitted to the client terminal on-demand in response to the customer""s request. No inventory of PINs is stored at the client terminal. All transmissions between the client terminal and the server are by secure transmission to prevent an eavesdropper from stealing the PIN(s).
The PIN can be used for accessing pre-paid telephone service. Alternatively, the PIN can be used for accessing other pre-paid goods and services such as gasoline, magazines, subway service, etc.
The server can transmit to the client terminal a plurality of products or services available. The server then receives from a user at the client terminal a selection of one of the available products or services. The server transmits to the client terminal a plurality of provider names for the requested product or service. The server receives from a customer at the client terminal a selection of one of the available provider names. The server transmits to the client terminal a plurality of monetary denominations available for the requested provider. The server receives from the client terminal a selection of one of the available monetary denominations. The server transits to the client terminal a plurality of regions available for the requested provider. The server receives from the client terminal a selection of the one of the available regions. The server can receive a request from the client terminal to view rate information. The server then transmits rate information to the client terminal.
The user is then prompted at the client terminal to enter payment for the requested PIN. The user can enter payment a) inserting cash into a receptacle at the client terminal, or b) entering credit card or debit card or smart card information or swiping a card through a receptacle, or c) paying cash to an operator associated with the client terminal. If the user pays a dealer, the dealer remits a portion of the payment to an account associated with the server by a) transferring funds from a dealer""s account into the account associated with the server by an electronic funds transfer, or b)charging a portion of the payment to a dealer""s credit account, or c) charging a portion of the payment to a dealer""s credit card.
After the user pays for one or more PINs, the client terminal prints a receipt for the customer, the receipt including the requested PIN number and instructions for using the PIN.
The present invention also includes a purchase ordering method whereby a dealer can buy PINs in bulk and receive a wholesale discount. The dealer can place multiple individual purchase orders at once, each individual purchase order associated with a requested provider, a requested monetary denomination, and a requested number of PINs.